Me enamore de mi mejor amigo
by Kiryu Zero
Summary: Eren tiene los problemas de todo chico de su edad. Dos padres estrictos, una mejor amiga que lo sobreprotege, un profesor de deportes que lo acosa y un compañero de clases que no puede ver ni en pintura.
1. Capitulo 1: El primer beso

Este es mi primer fic de Shingeki y de mi pareja favorita. No hay muchos fics de ellos, por eso me anime a escribir uno, aunque solo es un two shot.

**Rating: **M.

**Resumen: **

Eren tiene los problemas de todo chico de su edad. Dos padres estrictos, una mejor amiga que lo sobreprotege, un profesor de deportes que lo acosa y un compañero de clases que no puede ver ni en pintura.

Es un rompecorazones de primera que puede conseguir a la chica que el quiera. Siendo así ¿Cual es el problema? Solo que el no quiere a una linda chica con curvas, buen trasero y grandes pechos. Al que quiere es a su mejor amigo, Armin Arlet: Un chico bajito, de piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Armin es el tipo de persona sociable que le gusta ser amable con cualquiera. Sin embargo, esta cansado de los celos de su amigo de la infancia: Eren Jaeger ¿Que sucederá cuando Eren lo invite a salir ¿Aceptara? ¿Lo rechazara?

**Recuerden que la serie no me pertenece, si sus personajes. Todo es propiedad de Isayama-sensei, sin mas disfruten:**

* * *

><p><strong>Me enamore de mi mejor amigo.<strong>

**Capitulo I.**

**El primer beso.**

**Pov de Eren.**

Eran las 7:30 am. Me remuevo sobre mi cama incomodo, apretando los ojos y gruñendo en voz baja-Eren, despiértate ¡Llegaras tarde a clases!-Me dijo mi madre, moviéndome de un hombro-Cinco minutos mas-Murmure con una sonrisa risueña. Abro los parpados, al sentir la luz del sol sobre mi rostro-¡Vamos! No me veas así, date una ducha, vístete y baja para desayunar-Menciono la pelinegra con mala cara. Chasquee molesto con la lengua, ignorándola. Me senté sobre la orilla de la cama, moviendo los pies, mientras que la mayor me dejaba a solas-¡Que fastidio! Y yo que quería quedarme a dormir hasta tarde-Me dije en voz baja con un tono de resignación. Me alenté, sonriéndome a mi mismo, tomando una toalla y saliendo de mi cuarto hacia el baño.

Transcurrió toda una media hora. Ese fue el tiempo que me tomo bañarme ¡Me gusta tomarme las cosas con calma! Además, me agrada como se siente cuando el agua baja por mi piel, otra razón es que me divierte molestar a mi madre ¡No se porque! Solo se que me gusta hacerlo ¿No es necesario buscar una explicación cierto?-Concluí, a la vez que me ponía mi uniforme: Camisa blanca, con una corbata verde con manchas azules, un saco gris con la insignia de la institución y unos pantalones de vestir marrones, que combine con unos tenis azules oscuros con líneas blancas. Cuando termine, me acomode el cabello frente a un espejo, poniéndome un bolso cruzado que bajaba de mi hombro hasta mi cintura.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con llave, colocándomela en el cuello de un colgante. Camine hacia las escaleras, bajándolas rápidamente hasta llegar al recibidor y luego al comedor-Mikasa ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-Le pregunte sorprendido y exasperado. Mikasa es una chica de piel blanca pálida, su cabello es negro azabache y lo usa hasta el cuello, tiene unos ojos grises, que lucen de diferentes tonalidades dependiendo de la luz del sol-Quise pasar por ti en vez de vernos en clases, tu mama me invito a desayunar-Me explico fría y distante. Arquee una ceja, apartando mi mirada de la ojigris, para ver a mi mama que servia el desayuno.

-¡No seas grosero Eren! Mikasa es una mujer, una dama ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto que la aya invitado a desayunar con nosotros? Te comportas como si fuera alguna desconocida, cuando la conoces de toda la vida-Y ahí estaba mi madre con su "amable" manera de plantearme mis malos modos de comportarme ¿Por qué siempre es tan estricta?-Resople fastidiado, sentándome sobre la silla mas cercana de mala gana, poniendo mi brazo en el espaldar.

-Ok, ok ¿Déjalo quieres? No estoy de humor para discutir-Mencione a regañadientes-¿Te sucede algo hijo? Te veo muy desanimado, incluso estas pálido-Abro los ojos, al sentir como Mikasa ponía una mano en mi frente. Se la aparto de un manotazo-Tu mama tiene razón ¿Estas enfermo o aun estas mal por lo de ayer?-Entrecerré los ojos, fulminándola con la mirada-¿Lo de ayer? Eren ¿A que se refiere Mikasa?-Aparto mi rostro irritado, para no tener que ver a ninguna de las dos-Lo que pasa es que Armin y Eren discutieron ayer-Suspire pesado, podía sentir como ambas me miraban preocupadas. Tome una tostada de un plato, dándole la primera mordida, intentando ignorar a ambas.

Termine mi desayuno, seguido de un vaso de jugo de uva. Me levante de la mesa, me colgué mi mochila y me despedí de mi madre con un beso-Cuídate Eren ¿No pelees con nadie si? También habla con Armin, ya veras que las cosas se solucionaran si lo intentas-Me reconforto la mayor con una dulce sonrisa. En cuanto salimos de casa, camine junto a la ojigris sin prestarle más atención de la necesaria-¿No es muy sociable cierto? A este paso me aburriré antes de llegar-Pase mis brazos por detrás de mi nuca, mirando hacia el cielo, a la vez que el sol me pegaba de lleno y la brisa agitada mi cabello marrón. De vez en cuando me percataba de la manera en como me solía ver la pelinegra.

Mikasa es mí mejor amiga ¡Tal vez sea la única que tenga!-Reí entre dientes-Nos conocemos desde los ocho años, en ese entonces ella era una persona totalmente diferente a lo que es ahora: Era tierna, indecisa y muy frágil ¿Si le dijera eso a algunos de los conocidos que tenemos en común que me responderían? Seguramente se reirían de mí. Es decir, digo… mi amiga de cabellera azabache es todo menos frágil ¡Es muy ruda! Sin olvidarme de fría, es el tipo de chica que te dice lo que piensa de ti a la cara sin pensárselo dos veces ¿Se podría decir que es indiferente en todo momento cierto? Aunque a mi me trata diferente, casi con cariño ¡Con nadie mas es así! A veces me gustaría que no lo hiciera. Ella siempre esta conmigo, muchos piensan que es porque le gusto o esta enamorada de mi ¿Ridículo, no? Solo somos mejores amigos, casi hermanos.

Pongo una mano sobre mi cabello, frotándomelo. Hay un chico de nuestra clase que esta enamorado de Mikasa, se llama Jean Kirstein. Es un castaño, de ojos marrones claros, mas alto que nosotros por un par de centímetros y con un cuerpo mejor que el promedio ¿Pero a quien le interesa la apariencia cuando tienes una personalidad tan desagradable como la suya? Suelo pelear con el todo el tiempo y por cualquier estupidez ¡Pero eso no es mi culpa, no lo hago a propósito! El me provoca ¿Y por que lo hace? Solo porque Mikasa prefiere estar conmigo que con el ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de eso? Lo normal seria ignorarlo y no darle importancia a sus malos comentarios o frases en doble sentido, pero la vida no es tan sencilla, ya que se lleva bien con Armin, mi mejor amigo.

Armin es un chico de piel blanca muy clara, es muy pequeño y delicado, prácticamente es el mas bajo de nuestra clase y tampoco tiene una muy buena condición física ¡Le cuesta pasar las clases de deporte mas sencillas! Pero es el tipo de persona que se esfuerza y no se rinde, es igual de persistente que yo. Su cabello es rubio, suave y sedoso, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules celestes y una bonita sonrisa. Otro rasgo resaltante en el es que es demasiado inteligente ¡El mas listo de nuestra clase por mucho! Es por eso que todo tipo de personas se le acercan para que los ayude a estudiar ¿Qué gente mas hipócrita e interesada, cierto? Sin embargo, yo siempre lo he alejado de ese tipo de gente ¡Me gusta cuidarlo! Tengo mis motivos.

Bajo la cabeza-¿Cómo le haces entender a tu mejor amigo que hay personas con malas intenciones? Armin es inocente y crédulo en exceso ¡Se que nunca va a cambiar en ese sentido! Tampoco quiero que lo haga, esa es una de las virtudes que más me atraen del ojiceleste y me gusta sentir que depende de mí en ese aspecto.

Se que es egoísta, que no esta bien que piense en mi amigo rubio de esa manera ¿Pero que si lo hago? Simplemente no lo puedo evitar. Y eso me lleva a la discusión que tuve con el ojiazul apenas ayer ¿El motivo? Lo de siempre, Jean. No es que quiera llevarle la contraria a Armin, es solo que Jean y yo nunca podremos llevarnos bien o ponernos de acuerdo en algo ¡Somos completamente opuestos! El no puede verme ni en pintura y yo no soporto estar con el más de cinco segundos sin querer golpearlo-¿Por qué prefirió estar con ese tipo y no conmigo? Somos amigos de la infancia, debo ser el primero en el que siempre piense.

Cierro los ojos, suspiro sonoramente-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Acaso debo disculparme? Pero si yo no fui el del problema-Junto las cejas, lo hago cada vez que algo me molesta. Levanto mi muñeca, viendo la hora en mi reloj-Parece que llegare tarde, otra vez-Solté una pequeña carcajada. Intente lucir mas sereno, no quería que Mikasa me viera con mala cara, se preocupara y luego se lo contara a mi mama. Eso es lo malo de que ella sea la hija de los mejores amigos de mis padres.

Tardamos cincuenta minutos en llegar a la institución en la que estudiábamos. Es bastante amplia, caminamos hasta la entrada, viendo los jardines y recorriendo los pasillos hasta nuestro salón de clases.

La escuela es un lugar divertido cuando tienes amigos de todo tipo ¡Algunos tienen personalidades agradables, otros muy raras! Sin mencionar que cada quien tiene un grupo en que estar. En mi caso, suelo pasar tiempo con Mikasa y Armin, pero tengo otros amigos ya que estoy en el club de béisbol de la escuela. Esa es una de las tantas diferencias que tengo con Armin, el odia todo lo que tenga que ver con deportes, mientras que yo odio todo lo que tenga que ver con estudiar.

-Oye Mikasa ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Ella me miro curiosa, me asiste con la cabeza levemente-¿Cómo sabes cuando estas enamorado de alguien? Es decir, eso debe ser muy distinto a que una persona solo te guste en el sexo o te simpatice-La mire interesado. Parpadee ¿Esta sonrojada? Tal vez esta no sea una pregunta que deba hacérsele a una mujer-Si, es muy diferente. Cuando alguien te gusta, solo te fijas en su físico, pero cuando la quieres, digamos que…-Su rostro parecía un tomate. Me recordó a Armin, cuando le hago cosas "vergonzosas"-Sonreí divertido, simplemente no pude evitarlo-Disculpa ¿No debí hacerte esa pregunta verdad? Solo no se lo digas a mi madre, suele enojarse cuando hago algo que no debo-La pelinegra se quedo estática, me aleje de ella ya que la primera clase estaba por comenzar.

Jugaba con mi lápiz, haciendo varios trazos para un dibujo. Estábamos en clase de ciencias, nuestra profesora se llamaba Hanji Zoe, una castaña de gafas que tenía una manera bastante extraña de explicarnos el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano y sus partes-¡Si que es una mujer muy rara! No me extrañaría que no tenga novio o que a su edad siga siendo señorita-Bromee, poniendo mi quijada sobre mi brazo. Dejo de hacerlo, al ver como un estudiante llegaba con la respiración entre cortada y bajando la cabeza como modo de disculpa-Armin ¿Ya terminastes con los pendientes? Por favor siéntate, pídele a uno de tus compañeros que te preste sus apuntes-Armin ¡Ven! Siéntate conmigo y con Marco-Fruncí el seño, mirando despectivamente a Jean.

Durante toda la clase estuve de mal humor. Jean no dejaba de sonreír y hablarle al ojiazul cerca de la oreja-¿Qué le estará diciendo? Parece que la esta pasando bien con ese idiota-Puse mi cabeza sobre el escritorio, intentando calmarme e ignorar como me sentía con respecto a Armin-Es un tonto, ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de saludarme o dedicarme una simple mirada ¡Ahora el que esta molesto soy yo! Ya vera cuando estemos a solas-Intente distraerme con mi teléfono celular o escuchando la conversación de otras personas.

Después de cada clase nos toca un descanso de cuarenta minutos, en el que podemos comer o hacer lo que queramos, siempre y cuando no salgamos de la institución. Al salir del salón de clases, apoye mi espalda sobre una pared-¿Prefieres estar con Jean y con Marco que conmigo, eh?-Entrecerré los ojos, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Eche mi cuello hacia atrás, esta era una de esas ocasiones en que todo me irritada y estaba tan sensible que todo lo que me dijeran lo tomaba a mal.

-Armin ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a la cafetería? Puedo invitarte a comer si quieres-Le pidió el castaño, tomando al rubio de la mano-¿Seguro? ¿No es molestia? Tenía pensado ir a la biblioteca a estudiar-¿Qué? ¿En serio? No seas aburrido Armin ¡Marco y yo somos tus amigos! Ya veras que te divertirás con nosotros. Podemos seguir platicando como lo hacíamos en clases-Jean veía al ojiazul animado, mientras que Marco reía entre dientes-Esta bien, puedo estudiar en otro momento ¿No es como si fuera tan importante cierto?-El castaño y el pecoso negaron con la cabeza. Ambos se llevaron al más bajo, mientras que yo los veía a la distancia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**En la cafetería.**

.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentado sobre una mesa apartada, tomando apuntes de lo que dieron en clases, a la vez que probaba una gaseosa de cola de un sorbete-¿Mandaron tanta tarea? ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo en ese momento?-Le pregunte con una mirada insistente a Mikasa-Veías que hacia Armin con Jean o simplemente perdías el tiempo jugando con tu móvil Eren-Un leve rubor apareció en mis mejillas, estaba avergonzado-¡No pasa nada! Si tienes problemas con el examen que harán, Armin o yo podemos ayudarte a estudiar como de costumbre-Me miro con un extraño brillo en los ojos, junto a la sonrisa tierna de siempre-¡No lo dirás en serio! Seguramente Armin prefiere ayudar a Jean que a mí-Solté con un tono infantil, los ojos cerrados y girando mi cara hacia otra dirección.<p>

-¿Aun están peleados? Parece que ahora eres tu el que esta enojado Eren-¿Y que esperabas? No solo me ignora desde ayer, tampoco respondió los mensajes que le mande en la noche, sin mencionar que no me ha dirigido la palabra en todo el día-Puse un brazo sobre la mesa-Jean es su amigo también ¿Por qué te molestas tanto cuando sabes que ellos dos no son tan cercanos?-No lo parece y es normal que me enoje el comportamiento de Armin ¡Quien sabe lo que le este diciendo! Seguro cosas malas de mi-La ojigris me reprende con la mirada.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando? Conoces a Armin, el no pensaría mal de ti ¿Te quiere o no? Es tu amigo, deberías tener mas confianza en el-Me sonroje levemente-Tal vez tengas razón ¿Crees que deba hablar con Armin?-Me afirma con un gesto-¿Pero y si el no quiere?-Siempre haces lo que quieres ¿Desde cuando te importa la opinión de los demás?-Sonreí ampliamente. Mikasa no es alguien muy sociable, pero sabe como animarte cuando lo necesitas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Pov Armin.**

.

* * *

><p>Cerré los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas, probando un pedazo de pastel-Oye Armin, Eren no deja de mirarte ¿Están peleados o algo así? Lo normal seria que se acerque y te lleve con el como de costumbre-Me pregunto Marco, mirándome con su típica mirada curiosa-Lo se, no hablamos desde ayer y eso me desanima un poco. Solemos pelear de vez en cuando, pero siempre lo solucionamos ¡Supongo que ya no le interesa hablar conmigo!-Me encogí de hombros-No digas tonterías Armin ¿Crees que si no lo le interesaras, estaría tan pendiente de ti? Lo hace desde que llegastes. Tal vez solo espera que tomes la iniciativa ¿Tu que crees? Conoces a Eren mucho mejor que yo-Puso su mano sobre mi cabeza, desordenándome el cabello cariñosamente.<p>

-Si, tienes razón. Lo que pasa es que no soy bueno con las palabras y Eren esta enojado conmigo-Mi voz sonaba apagada-¿Y que con eso? No es como si fuera la primera vez. Además ¿Te das cuenta de cual es el problema o no?-Le asistí con la cabeza-Oye Armin, Jean se esta tardando demasiado ¿Por qué no lo buscamos? Podríamos ayudarlo en lo que sea que este haciendo-Nos levantamos, caminando por los alrededores del comedor-Por cierto ¿Sabes por que esos dos se llevan tan mal?-Nos detuvimos, mirándonos fijamente-Eh, Eren piensa que es porque Mikasa pasa tiempo con el-El pecoso soltó varias carcajadas. Pestañee desconcertado.

-Eso solo fue al principio. Cuando Jean conoció a Mikasa lo deslumbro ¡No hay muchas chicas como ella! El se preguntaría algo como ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? ¿Por qué prefiere estar con ese idiota y no conmigo?-Entonces ¿Ya no es así?-El azabache me negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro-Para Eren eres una persona importante, digamos que Jean piensa en ti de manera similar ¿Recuerdas como se llevaban ustedes dos cuando apenas se conocían?-Baje la cabeza levemente y puse un dedo entre mis labios.

-Jean fue muy cruel conmigo, pensó que solo era un inútil que estaba tras Eren-¡Exacto! ¿Pero la opinión que tiene de ti ha cambiado con el tiempo cierto?-Si, ahora nos conocemos mejor ¡Yo también veo a Jean de otra manera! No es la persona que creí que era-Marco me sonrió ampliamente-Digamos que tu eres el motivo por el que discuten ¡Eres amigo de los dos! Por lo cual, deben pasar tiempo juntos y sabes tan bien como yo que esos dos tienen muy mal carácter-Reímos al unísono.

-Eres muy bueno cuando se trata de comprender a los demás Marco ¡No había pensado en ellos de esa manera! Sobre todo porque es raro que digas estas cosas, sueles hablar bien de Jean todo el tiempo ¡Sobre todo cuando el no esta presente!-Por alguna razón sentí que dije algo que no debía.

-¿Por qué no seguimos platicando en otro momento? Se supone que tenemos que encontrar a Jean-No dijo nada, tenía la cara roja como tomate y forzaba una sonrisa-¡Qué extraño! ¿Por qué se habrá puesto tan nervioso? Actúa como si le gustara Jean ¡¿Pero eso no puede ser o tal vez si?!-Agite mi cabeza con fuerza-¿A dónde se fue?-Me pregunte a mi mismo. Intente buscar al pecoso con la mirada, pero alguien me retiene del brazo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Pov Eren.**

.

* * *

><p>Buscar a alguien tan bajito como Armin entre tanta gente es demasiado difícil-Si al menos pudiera encontrarlo de alguna manera ¿Y si lo llamo? Si aun esta molesto no creo que me conteste-Suspire pesadamente, caminando entre la multitud-Ahí estas y Marco esta contigo ¿Por qué el idiota de Jean no estará con ustedes? Pero pensándolo bien, es mejor así-Veo como ambos se levantan. Los sigo, dándome cuenta de que hablaban de algo que parecía ser importante-Espera Armin, no te vayas ¡Tenemos que hablar!-Lo tomo del brazo, dándole a entender con la mirada que no aceptaría un no como respuesta. El pequeño rubio me ve confundido-Eren ¿Necesitas algo?-Su voz sonaba nerviosa ¡Eso me animo! No le dije nada, solo lo sujete de la mano con la suficiente fuerza para que no pudiera soltarse, saliendo de la cafetería, entrando al edificio principal y yendo hacia unas escaleras.<p>

No quería que nadie nos interrumpiera. En esta escuela sobran los entrometidos que se meten en donde no deben y no estaba de ánimos para discutir con nadie ¡Al que mas quería evitar era a Jean! Seguramente buscara a Armin en cuanto se vea con Marco-¿En que lugar podemos estar a solas sin que nadie nos moleste?-Hice una pequeña sonrisa de victoria, al acordarme de un sitio. Subimos varios pisos hasta llegar a la azotea. Eche mi cara hacia atrás para ver a Armin, caminamos juntos sin soltarnos hasta llegar a un lugar apartado en donde soplaba el viento. Nos sentamos entrelazando las piernas entre si.

¿Por donde debería empezar? Tal vez disculpándome o explicándole porque me molesta tanto que Jean se le acerque. Eso fue lo que me aconsejo hacer Mikasa, pero eso seria complicado ¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amigo que te gusta o que incluso estas enamorado de el? Ni siquiera se que piense Armin de las relaciones entre personas de su mismo sexo. No se trata de un simple: el que no arriesga no gana ¡De verdad no quiero perderlo! Ni como amigo. Puedo conformarme con ser solo eso para Armin-Eren, dijistes que teníamos que hablar, pero desde que llegamos no me has dicho nada-Enrojecí de pura vergüenza-Si, disculpa, lo olvide-Pase mi brazo por detrás de mi nuca, evitando mirar al rubio.

-¿De veras?-No conteste-No te preocupes. Yo también necesitaba hablar contigo Eren-Lo mire confundido-¿En serio? Pero no me has buscado en todo el día, cuando estuvimos en clase no me mirastes ni una sola vez-No pude evitar reclamárselo. Estaba muy dolido por su actitud-Pero… ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Entonces si me observabas?-Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva-Me lo dijo Marco. Supongo que si soy algo distraído-Me acerque al ojiazul al verlo sonrojado-A veces ¿Entonces de eso hablaban?-Me asistió con la cabeza-¡Ya veo! Me pareció que conversaban sobre algo importante-El mas bajo me miro frunciendo el seño.

Me reprendí mentalmente ¿Cómo se me ocurre decirle que no he dejado de observarlo en todo el día? Es la primera vez, claro que no me vi en la necesidad anteriormente-No pienses mal de mi Armin, es solo que estaba preocupado porque habíamos peleado y no respondistes a ninguno de los mensajes que te mande-Lo siento, me dormí y esta mañana no tuve tiempo de hacerlo-La expresión de su rostro se suavizo. Eso me alentó a acercarme a mi mejor amigo con mas confianza-¿Entonces eso fue lo que te molesto o tienes otro motivo? Me sorprendió que no te acercaras a mí en todo el día-Me quede estático-¡Si que es lindo! Si al menos se diera cuenta de cómo otros lo miran.

-No siempre seré yo el que te busque cuando discutamos. Armin ¿Qué harías tu si estuvieras en mi lugar? ¿Sabes como se siente que tu mejor amigo te ignore por otro?-Se quedo sin habla-Eso pensé ¡No lo sabes! No sabes lo mal que me siento cuando me desplazas por Jean.

-Eren, no es que no sepa como se siente lo que dices, solo que no me esperaba que me lo preguntaras ¿No seria lo mismo con tus ex novias? Incluso, antes pasabas tanto tiempo con el maestro Levi que pensé que te gustaba-Inflo sus mofletes de una forma que me pareció chistosa. Puse ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, acariciándoselas-¿Celoso?-Sonreí divertido-Ok, ok y solo para que lo sepas el no me gusta ¡Tal vez yo si le parezca atractivo a el! Además, fue mi tutor el año pasado ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No pase tiempo con el por gusto como tu sueles hacer con Jean-Intente tomármelo con calma ¡Somos solo amigos! ¿No es como si pudiera reclamarle algo o si?

-Es diferente ¡No compares! Para Jean solo soy un amigo-¿Amigo? ¿Lo dices en serio?-Me mofe-Se que no conozco muy bien a ese idiota, pero no necesito hacerlo para darme cuenta de que no eres un simple amigo para el ¿No te das cuenta de como te ve o como se comporta cuando estas cerca? Uno no hace esas cosas solo por un amigo ¡Al menos yo no lo haría!-Baje el tono de voz con el que le estaba hablando-¿Y lo dices como por que? Eren ¿A ti te gusta alguien en ese sentido? Suenas como si supieras como se siente-Nos miramos fijamente. Baje levemente mi mirada, viendo sus labios disimuladamente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? No creo que te interese-Me hice el desentendido-Se supone que los amigos se cuentan este tipo de cosas. Se puede decir que se poco sobre ti en ese sentido ¿Qué tanto me hablastes de tus ex novias?-Lo mire confundido-¡Muy poco! Solo las vi un par de veces y ni siquiera recuerdo cuales eran sus nombres ¿Te parece normal eso? Digo, soy tu mejor amigo y a pesar de eso soy de los que menos saben sobre ti. Además ¿Se supone que tuvistes algo con el maestro Levi?-Lo mire con molestia.

-¿Pero que dices?-Pero Eren tu dijistes…-Armin, que sepa lo que sienta por mi no quiere decir que me interese ¡No me atraen las personas tan mayores! Sin contar que el es hombre ¿Crees que hubiera tenido una relación con el de ser así?-Me exalte. El rubio bajo la cabeza.

-Entiendo ¿Entonces te desagradan ese tipo de relaciones?-Parpadee varias veces, no entendí a que se refería-No, espera, no fue lo que quise decir. No tengo nada en contra de los que les gusta los de su mismo sexo ¿Eso es algo normal en esta época o no?-Asistió con la cabeza-Si a ti no te desagrada a mi tampoco, pero… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Hemos estado hablando sobre Jean y tengo la impresión de que Marco siente algo por el ¡Quien sabe! Tal vez tengan una relación y no este enterado. Como dijistes, no es algo que se pueda dar tan fácilmente-Me quede perplejo, mirando su bonita sonrisa-¿Pero estas seguro que no te molesta? No pasa nada si no estas de acuerdo con lo que digo-Curve mis labios, sonriéndole dulcemente.

-¿Por qué iba a mentirte? Siempre digo lo que pienso-Eso es verdad. Dices lo que piensas sin tomar en cuenta las circunstancias o los sentimientos de otras personas. Además, es gracioso que pienses que Jean siente algo por mí, cuando tu estas en una situación similar con Mikasa-El ojiazul se veía molesto. Me rasco el rostro con un dedo-¿Mikasa? ¿Y ella que tiene que ver en esto? Armin, tu la conoces bien ¿También sabes que solo la veo como una buena amiga o no? Cuando mucho una hermana. No deberías creer en todo lo que te diga ese-Solté malhumorado. No entendía porque el más bajo no volteaba a verme.

-No soy tan tonto como piensas Eren. Me acabas de decir que Jean no me considera solo un amigo ¿Pero no es lo mismo en el caso de Mikasa? No solo lo digo porque te siga a todas partes o este cada vez que la necesites ¡Si no también como te trata! Es una persona fría con todo el mundo, pero a ti te sonríe y no deja que otras personas se te acerquen ¿Eso te parece bien?-Lo abrazo del cuello, acercando su cabeza a la mía, tapándole la boca con una mano. Paso un dedo sobre sus labios, delineándolos lentamente-Deja de decir estupideces Armin ¡No quiero escucharte!-Solté con voz ronca, besándole una mejilla.

Estaba en una situación difícil. Tener a la persona que me gusta tan cerca y no poderle decir como me siento ¡Eso es de locos! Además ¿No se supone que discutimos fue por Jean? ¿En que momento Mikasa se volvió parte del problema? ¿También debo tomar en cuenta a Levi y que Armin piensa que tuve algo con el? No es como si el me gustara. No es mi tipo y tampoco me atraen los hombres como el-Armin, debes dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Jean o con Marco, te están metiendo ideas extrañas en la cabeza -Le murmure cerca de la oreja, apoyando mi frente en su hombro.

-¿Lo dices solo por que no te agrada Jean?-Armin ¡Eres demasiado ingenuo! Piensas que todas las personas tienen buenas intenciones y no es así-Le explique con voz dulce. El pequeño rubio tenso su expresión, haciéndolo lucir enojado-¿Cómo es entonces?-Ah… ¿Por qué siempre malinterpretas lo que digo? Últimamente no dejamos de discutir, creo que nunca podremos ponernos de acuerdo-Gruñí con frustración-No tiene que ser así-Suavizo su tono de voz. Levante mi mirada para verlo-Eren no me dijistes quien te gustaba ¡Ya se que no es el maestro Levi o Mikasa! Pero igual me gustaría saber-Apreté los ojos, juntando los dientes para que no se me escapara ninguna carcajada.

-No dije en ningún momento que te lo diría ¿O si?-Arquee una ceja-Pero…-¿Pero que? Armin, no quiero hablar sobre eso contigo. Se que piensas que debemos contárnoslo todo porque somos amigos cercanos, pero hasta los hermanos se guardan secretos. Además, tu tampoco me has dicho si te interesa alguien-Solté con voz amarga ¿De verdad estará enamorado de alguien? De solo imaginármelo con otra persona que no sea yo me pongo de mal humor-Pero Eren, estamos hablando de ti no de mi, no me gusta cuando desvías la conversación como lo acabas de hacer-Reí entre dientes.

Levante la cabeza para verlo de frente, pongo una mano sobre la pared asustándolo-¿De verdad piensas eso?-Suspiro sonoramente-No desvió el tema. Tu pensabas que me gustaba Levi, yo pensaba lo mismo pero de Jean ¿Por qué tengo que responderte a algo que tu no harías?-Entreabrió la boca-Tienes razón ¿Entonces?-Acerca mi rostro al suyo-¿Qué clase de chica te gusta? Si me lo dices, responderé cualquier pregunta que quieras hacerme-Sonreí de medio lado-¿Cualquier cosa?-Asistió con su cabeza-¿Y por que crees que se trata de una mujer y no de un hombre? Acabamos de tocar ese tema hace poco.

-Si, pero no te imagino en una relación como esa. Una cosa es que no te moleste ese tipo de personas y otra que las aceptes o que intentes salir con un chico ¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Solo por curiosidad?-Lo mire triste-¿Acaso parezco esa clase de persona?-Me encogí de hombros. Iba a bajar la mirada, pero Armin me niega rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, se que no saldrías con alguien solo para experimentar ¡Eres un chico muy lindo Eren! Y no lo digo solo porque seas mi amigo o te quiera. Si no porque te conozco bien, es por eso que me extraña tanto que Jean tenga una impresión tan mala de ti-Me sonrojo levemente. Lo más raro fue que mi mejor amigo estaba igual que yo.

Cierro los ojos, pegando mí frente a la del más bajo-¿Entonces crees que soy lindo?-No pronuncia palabra. Lo tomo de las manos, acariciándoselas lentamente-Tu también me pareces lindo Armin-Dije con voz suave. Acerque mi cara a la suya, sintiendo su respiración y aspirando su delicioso aroma-¿De verdad quieres saber quien me gusta?-Use un tono juguetón. Roce sus labios, soplándolos un poco. Los uní poco a poco con los míos, besando al ojiazul castamente-Armin, abre la boca, quiero meter mi lengua-Le susurre dulcemente cerca de la oreja, delineando sus finos labios con la punta de la lengua. El más bajo lo hizo con timidez.

Reí internamente ¿Acaso se puede ser mas adorable? Lo que más me gusta de besarlo, es que es su primera vez haciéndolo ¿Qué puede ser mejor? Es la persona que quiero y su primer beso es conmigo-Pongo una mano sobre su mejilla, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo presión sobre sus labios, a la vez que metía mi lengua. Armin movía los labios de forma inexperta, lo fui guiando de forma pausada para que los dos pudiéramos disfrutarlo-¡Que bien se siente! Le gusto, se que le gusto ¡Por algo me esta correspondiendo!- Intensifique el beso, haciéndolo mas salvaje-Aun tienes los ojos cerrados ¡Que lindo! Si que es inocente-Me separe del ojiazul, plasmando en mi rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción y ladeando la cabeza.

-Y bien Armin ¿Ya sabes quien me gusta o debo explicártelo?-Lo mire de manera lasciva, relamiéndome los labios de forma sugerente-Armin ¡Te quiero! Desde hace mucho-Lo tome de las manos besándoselas-¡Por favor sal conmigo! No se en que estés pensando, lo que si se es que sientes lo mismo que yo, por eso me gustaría intentarlo ¿Qué dices? ¿Me darás la oportunidad?-Le mostré una de mis mejores sonrisas. Me entusiasmaba lo sonrojado que estaba. El rubio baja la cabeza, aprovecho para robarle un beso.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Pov Armin.**

.

* * *

><p>¿De verdad le gusto? ¿Yo y no otra persona?-Lo mire incrédulo. Eren no dejaba se sonreírme-¿Qué se supone que siento por el? ¿Lo quiero, me gusta, estoy enamorado?-Enrojecí de solo imaginarme saliendo con el pelimarron en una cita-No es como si me este pidiendo que seamos novios o algo así-Me froto fuertemente el cabello-¿Qué se supone que debo decir? No estaba preparado para esto, tampoco me lo esperaba ¿Y como se supone que iba a estarlo? Siempre considere a Eren alguien totalmente heterosexual ¡Excepto por nuestro maestro de educación física y filosofía! Desde el año pasado, lo vi muy interesado en mi amigo. Entonces… ¿Esos son celos? Yo pensé que solo era la preocupación que siente un amigo por otro ¿Eren se sintió de la misma forma con respecto a Jean?-Me pregunte mentalmente, haciendo varias muecas con los labios.<p>

Era un momento incomodo, tampoco sabia que decir o que hacer-Eren ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Por qué no comemos juntos? Jean me invito hace rato, por lo cual no me comí el desayuno que me hizo mi abuelo-¿Y tienes que recordármelo? No me agrada nada que ese idiota te este invitando o que tu lo aceptes ¿No lo vuelvas a hacer, si Armin? Ya se lo que me dirás. El es tu amigo y es normal que convivas con el ¿Pero que hay de mí? ¡Soy tu novio! No intento ser controlador, ni posesivo, solo precavido ¿Te parece mal si te acompaño cuando Marco no este con ustedes? Quien sabe, a lo mejor me llevo mejor con ese baka cuando sepa que estamos saliendo-Me sorprendía la naturalidad con la que el ojiverde hablaba sobre un tema tan vergonzoso.

-¿Novios?-Salio de mis labios por reflejo-Si, Armin, somos novios ¿O que esperabas? ¿Qué seguiríamos siendo amigos?-Lo mire molesto. Eso fue una simple pregunta, no tenia porque burlarse de mi-Oye ¿No te enojes conmigo ok? Es solo que me parece gracioso que me hagas preguntas tan bobas como esa-Me beso la cabeza dulcemente-¿Y que me dices? ¿Es problema que este presente cuando convivas con Jean o con Marco? Tú puedes hacer lo mismo con mis amigos si quieres. Además, si somos novios, es normal que queramos pasar más tiempo juntos-No quise responderle, eso le molesto.

-Eren, lo olvide, deberíamos regresar ya. Nos toca clase de filosofía-¿Y te preocupa después de que me invitastes a comer? Olvídalo Armin ¡No iremos! Mejor quedémonos aquí hasta que suene la campana de salida, después podemos buscar a algún compañero y pedirle lo que dieron ¡Eres muy listo! Seguro entenderás todo con solo leerlo y luego puedes explicarme ¿Pero tenme un poco de paciencia, esta bien? Sabes que lo mió es el béisbol, no el estudio-Saque lo que había traído de desayuno, el pelimarron saco algo que había comprado en la cafetería.

No hablamos mucho. Solo estábamos tomados de la mano, disfrutando de la bonita vista e intercambiando la comida de cada uno-¡Que delicia! No hay nada como la comida casera. Seguramente lo preparastes tu, me has cocinado muchas veces y ya diferencio el sabor-Menciono el mas alto, metiéndose un pedazo de camarón en la boca. Luego de eso, se dio palmaditas sobre las piernas-Ven rubiecito, alimenta a tu novio-Me sonrió ladino, no hice mas que suspirar. Me senté sobre sus piernas, el ojiesmeralda abrió la boca, saboreando cada bocado y dándome besos cortos sobre los labios.

De esa manera transcurrió el tiempo. Me puse a leer un libro para distraerme, Eren estaba acostado sobre mis piernas, tomándome de la mano o mirándome de una manera que me incomodaba-Eren, deja de hacer eso-Intente que mi voz sonara estricta, pero en su lugar me oí muy lamentable-¿Cuál es el problema? Soy tu novio, puedo demostrarte mi cariño de la forma que yo quiera-Metió los dedos de mi mano uno por uno en su boca, lamiéndolos lascivamente y hasta mordiéndolos-Armin, creo que tienes que hacerte a la idea de que ya no somos amigos ¿Por qué no me dices que me amas y asunto solucionado? No es tan difícil ¡Son solo dos palabras!-Me miro con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos azules verdosos, con su característica sonrisa risueña.

-No tengo que decir nada que me comprometa-Soltó varias carcajadas. Se levanto, poniéndose de rodillas-¿Eso piensas? Sabes Armin, tengo mis métodos para que un conejito lindo como tu me diga lo que quiero escuchar-Sude detrás de la nuca al sentir como deslizaba su mano lentamente por mi muslo izquierdo, mientras que con la otra me manoseaba el trasero descaradamente-Tienes que ser obediente con tu amo. Si te portas mal, puedo castigarte-Gemí en voz baja, después de que atrapo mi lóbulo entre sus dientes. Pude escuchar una risita en mi tímpano.

Se me ocurrió retarlo con la mirada, pero me acobarde en el último momento. Eren me tomo de mi corbata verde, besándome como si quisiera devorarme vivo-Y bien pequeño ¿Cómo le diremos a tus amigos que tienes novio? No quedamos en nada sobre ese idiota-Enfatizo-Pero le dejare muy en claro a Jean que solo pueden ser amigos. El resto no me preocupa ¡Tu solo tienes ojos para mi!-Fruncí el seño.

-¡Eres muy lindo Armin! Solo que no se como me gustas mas. Sonrojado o con esa carita de enojo ¿Qué crees que te luce mas?-Abrí la boca para replicar-Solo espero que yo te guste tanto como tu me gustas a mi-Me abrazo, dándome suaves caricias sobre el cabello-Es hora de irnos, te llevo a casa-No pronuncie palabra. Solo nos levantamos, nos pusimos nuestros morrales y caminamos tomados de la mano. Platicamos todo el camino sobre que hicimos ayer, ignorando las miradas que nos rodeaban y dándonos besos cortos de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p><strong>El siguiente capitulo lo publicare en dos semanas. Cuídense, gracias por leer.<strong>


	2. Capitulo 2: Nuestra primera cita

**_Hola. Disculpen la tardanza, aquí les dejo el capitulo dos espero les guste tanto como a mi cuando lo escribí, sin mas los dejo con su lectura._**

**_Recuerden que SNK no me pertenece, es propiedad de Isayama-sensei, solo uso sus personajes sin fines lucrativos._**

**Me enamore de mi mejor amigo.**

**Capitulo II.**

**Nuestra primera cita.**

**Pov de Armin.**

Era un viernes por la mañana. Suelo madrugar todos los días para ayudar con el desayuno y los diferentes quehaceres de la casa ¡Tenga o no tenga clase! Me gusta sentirme útil, sin mencionar que pienso estar fuera toda la tarde, ni siquiera se si podré volver para la noche, ya que Eren me propuso pasar la noche con el. No quise aceptar al principio, pero sus padres están de viaje y el pelimarron no quiere estar solo todo el fin de semana. Entonces ¿Cómo decirle que no? Eren sabe como convencer a las personas. Además, hemos estado saliendo estos últimos meses ¡Ya no somos los amigos de antes! Y esta es una buena oportunidad para pasar tiempo juntos.

Tener pareja no es tan sencillo como me lo imagine al principio ¡Ni siquiera ese es el problema! Si no, que no estaba seguro de que ser novios fuera una buena idea. Toda mi vida lo considere mi mejor amigo ¡La persona más importante para mí después de mis padres o mi abuelo! No sabia si esto iba a funcionar o si podría ver a Eren como hombre. Que alguien te quiera en ese sentido, no quiere decir que puedas corresponderle. Sin embargo, han pasado tres meses desde eso y nuestra relación ha mejorado ¡Me siento muy bien con el ojiverde! Eso si, hemos tenido poca intimidad y esta apenas será nuestra primera cita ¿Pero eso que tanto importa? No tengo experiencia y a Eren no parece molestarle ¿Eso es bueno o no? Al menos eso creo.

Estaba sobre mi cama, con las piernas cruzadas, a la vez veía la ropa que usaría mas tarde-No soy muy bueno en estas cosas, solo espero que todo salga bien ¡Tal vez no sea necesario preocuparse tanto! ¿Qué gano con eso? Pensar en lo mismo tantas veces solo hace que me ponga nervioso y que sea negativo en algunos aspectos. Además, debo recordar lo que me han dicho mis amigos ¡Incluso Jean me apoya! Pero si le digo eso a Eren se que no se lo creerá ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto creer que solo somos buenos amigos? Mi amistad con Jean, no es diferente a la que tiene con Mikasa o Reiner ¿Pero como hacerle entender eso? Cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza, no hay modo de hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Cada vez que pienso así de el, no puedo evitar sonreír y reír en voz baja ¡Algunas veces hasta me sonrojo! Creo que estoy enamorado. Eso me agrada, pero tengo una duda con respecto a eso ¿Ya quería a Eren de esta manera o mis sentimientos empezaron a cambiar después de que se me declaro? Esa es una pregunta, que no puedo responderme sin importar cuantas veces lo piense. Hasta se la hice a mi mama, solo que le dije que no se trataba de mi si no de un amigo ¡No se si me creyó o no! Pero quede convencido con lo que me respondió-Eso no es importante, tu amigo debería disfrutar de su relación en vez de hacerse preguntas bobas-Quede sin habla cuando me lo dijo. Tenía el rostro todo rojo de pura vergüenza.

Dejo mis pensamientos a un lado para cambiarme de ropa. Me quite mi pijama, para ponerme unos: pantaloncillos, junto a una playera caoba con una estampa de un árbol, camine con los pies descalzos hasta la cocina, en la que me encontré con mis padres: mi mama servia el desayuno, mientras que mi papa leía el periódico, bebiendo de una taza con café. Me acerque a ambos, dándole los buenos días, sentándome para acompañarlos y poder comer mi desayuno: Tostadas, tocino, huevo y jugo de naranja ¡El clásico desayuno! No quise hablar mas de lo necesario, solo quería terminar de comer para empezar con los quehaceres y adelantar la tarea que nos dejaron ¡Solo si me daba tiempo! A decir verdad, eso no me preocupaba ¡Soy bueno en las matemáticas! En realidad, soy bueno en la mayoría de las materias.

Mis padres me hicieron una que otra pregunta como: ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? ¿Cómo están Eren y Mikasa? ¿Has hecho nuevos amigos? Les respondí dándoles pocos detalles. Ya que ellos no conocen a los amigos que he hecho en este año, solo a Jean y porque se los he mencionado un par de veces, tampoco les he dicho que estoy saliendo con Eren ¡Eso fue lo que acordamos! Dijimos que veríamos si lo nuestro funcionaba antes de decírselos a nuestros padres. Se puede decir, que es un tema difícil de tratar ¿Qué me dirán cuando se los diga? Eso me tiene muy preocupado. Sin embargo, tengo al ojiverde ¡Vale la pena intentarlo! Sobre todo porque ellos lo conocen bien ¡Saben los cercanos que siempre hemos sido! Creo que pueden terminar aceptando nuestro noviazgo.

No suelo ver muy seguido a mis padres ¡Apenas tienen tiempo para mí! No es que se los reproche, se que es por su trabajo ¡Esa parte la entiendo! Es por eso que mi abuelo es el que suele estar al pendiente de mí y al que le cuento todo lo que me sucede ¡Le tengo mucha confianza! Lo mas sorprendente, es que cuando le conté sobre mi relación con Eren, el ni siquiera se inmuto ¡Hasta me dijo que se lo esperaba! ¿Tan rara era nuestra amistad?-Me detengo en medio de la sala, sujetando una escoba con una mano, limpiándome el sudor de la frente con la otra-¡Es increíble! Creo que me conoce mejor de lo que pensé-Murmure, sentándome en el suelo para descansar, bebiendo agua de una botella de plástico.

Me he vuelto mas cercano con el abuelo en estas ultimas semanas ¡Sobre todo porque es el único con el que puedo hablar sobre estas cosas! No me atrevo a hacerlo con Eren y tampoco tengo la confianza para mencionárselo a Mikasa ¡Aun pienso que ella siente algo especial por el pelimarron! Solo que hago como si no me diera cuenta-¡Vaya Armin! Te estas esmerando con la limpieza ¿Tanto quieres salir con Eren?-Se que mi madre no me lo preguntaba con mala intención, pero esas palabras significaban mas de lo que ella pensaba-Estar a solas y tener intimidad ¡No se si estoy preparado para dar ese paso!-Me dije a mi mismo todo sonrojado-La mayor me miraba perpleja.

-Llevamos tiempo sin hacer algo juntos ¡No se si me entiendas!-Me encogí de hombros-Si, tranquilo. No hace falta que me des tantas explicaciones-Mi madre sonó comprensiva. Suspire pesado ¡Me sentía aliviado! Después de eso, seguimos conversando ¡Me explico en que podía ayudarla! Me toco: barrer, pasar el trapeador, limpiar la mesa de la sala y los diferentes adornos que había en ella-Lo hice en silencio, tarareando una de mis canciones favoritas-Se ve que estas de muy buen humor Armin ¡No me extraña! No si se trata de Eren-No mencione palabra. No estaba seguro si lo decía por algo o si solo lo estaba malinterpretando.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Pov Eren.**

.

* * *

><p>Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de cómo el agua de la recadera recorría mi cuerpo, a la vez que me lavaba el cabello. Emboce una pequeña sonrisa, saliendo de la ducha del club deportivo en el que me encontraba, con una toalla rodeando mi cintura y la camisa que me había quitado, sobre mi cabeza, frotándome mi cabello marrón con ella. Me senté sobre una banca que estaba cerca, después de ponerme ropa interior y unos pantalones deportivos que me llegaban hasta las rodillas, quedándome sin camisa. Busque entre mis cosas una playera, junto a mi teléfono celular-¿No tengo mensajes de Armin?-Revise, un tanto desilusionado por no saber nada de mi novio desde ayer-No debería acapararlo tanto. Es decir, Armin debe tener cosas que hacer ¡No puedo pretender que solo me dedique tiempo a mi! Aunque la idea no me desagrada.<p>

Junte mis dientes, sonriendo como el típico chico enamorado. Tenia algo de prisa, no faltaba mucho para que fuera medio día y quería llegar a casa, para comer algo, arreglarme y pasar por el pequeño rubio en la tarde-Ojala que acepte quedarse conmigo ¡No solo esta noche! Si no todo el fin de semana. Mis padres no estarán, podremos dormir juntos, entre otras cosas-Cerré los ojos, imaginándomelo debajo de mi. Besándolo, acariciándolo-¿En que piensas campeón?-Trago saliva al ver a un rubio con un físico corpulento y varios centímetros más alto que yo.

-Reiner ¿Por qué no te has ido?-Salio de mis labios ¡Verlo me molestaba!-¡Que humor traes! Y yo que pensé que estarías feliz porque es fin de semana-Suavizo la expresión de mi rostro-Y dime ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Pasarla con tu pequeño novio?-Su tono no me agrado en lo absoluto. Lo mire como si quisiera matarlo-¡Eso no es tu problema! ¿A que vinistes? Creí que era el único que estaba en este lugar-¡Ya vez que no! Y no se porque te lo tomas a mal, solo quería caminar de regreso a casa contigo y platicar un rato. Últimamente no tienes tiempo para los amigos-Fingió indignación. No me moleste en verlo, guarde el resto de mis cosas en mi mochila.

Me puse una camiseta roja, colgándome de un hombro un porta bate transparente, también mi morral en donde llevaba ropa y otros objetos importantes-No es necesario, tampoco tengo tiempo, tal vez tome el transporte publico o corra de aquí hasta mi casa ¿Qué tal si nos vemos otro día? De todas maneras no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie-Le pase a un lado-Que no sea Armin-Murmuro con un tono malintencionado. Sin embargo, me era indiferente la opinión de terceros sobre que fuéramos novios-Solo me importa lo que tu pienses y se que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti-Sonreí como un tonto ¿Para que negarlo? Soy un tonto enamorado y no me avergüenza serlo. Seria capaz de decirlo en voz alta y frente a quien sea.

Echo mi cuello hacia atrás, pasando mis brazos por detrás de mi nuca e inclinando la cabeza para mirar al cielo-¡Todo es tu culpa! Si al menos no fueras tan lindo-No podía verme, pero sabia que estaba sonrojado. Camine alrededor de treinta minutos, hasta llegar a casa. Luego de entrar, cierro la puerta con un empujón con la mano, tirando todo lo que traía en el sofá mas cercano, caminando hasta la cocina y tomando una nota entre dos dedos-¡Eso ya lo se! No tenían porque recordarme que todo debe estar en orden para cuando regresen-Chasquee con la lengua irritado. Abrí la nevera, bebiendo agua de una jarra.

Regrese a la sala, sentándome en el sofá mas amplio, revisando los mensajes de texto que no quise leer anteriormente-¿Tantos y ninguno es tuyo? ¿Debería marcarte? Uhm…-Murmure, tocándome la parte inferior de mis labios con un dedo-No, esta bien así. Creo que dormiré un par de horas antes de vestirme y pasar por ti ¡Así se me quita el mal humor!-Gruñí-Es solo que no he podido dormir muy bien esta semana.

Subí las escaleras de mala gana hasta mi cuarto. La habitación estaba a oscuras, las cortinas estaban extendidas, sin mencionar que sobre un estante había ropa limpia: doblada y planchada-Parece que dejastes todo en orden antes de irte-Murmure con tono de burla, al recordar la obsesión de mi madre por el orden y la limpieza. Deje caer mi cuerpo sobre la mullida cama, tomando mi reproductor de música, conectándole unos audífonos y poniéndomelos alrededor del cuello-¿Qué me pondré? Quiero verme bien para Armin ¿Es pretencioso querer lucir atractivo para el? En su caso, se que se vera lindo sin importar que use-Solté varias carcajadas, cerrando los ojos para tomar una siesta de unas cuantas horas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Pov Armin.**

**.**

* * *

><p>2:15 de la tarde. Después de bañarme, me senté sobre mi cama, secándome el cabello, viendo de medio lado lo que me pondría. La ropa que escogí consistía en una camisa blanca, con cuello circular y un logo de águila de color plateado, junto a un pequeño chaleco negro, que cubría casi toda la camisa que tenia debajo, que combine con unos jeans cafés y unos zapatos negros con líneas y letras en dorado. En cada muñeca me puse sudaderas verde limón, peine mi cabello rubio alrededor de cinco minutos antes de decir que ya estaba listo. Giro la cabeza, al ver a mi padre mirándome atentamente ¿Tan mal luzco?-Me pregunte mentalmente. El mayor me sonrió.<p>

-¿Por qué te vestistes tan bien hijo? Si no te conociera, pensaría que solo quieres impresionar a Eren-Aparte mi cara, para no tener que verlo a los ojos y que se diera cuenta que estaba sonrojado-¿Entonces no me veo tan mal?-Se me acerco, poniendo ambas manos sobre mis hombros-¿Pero que dices? ¿Te has visto al menos? ¡Te ves muy bien! Ese estilo te luce e hicistes una buena elección con la ropa. Dime ¿Piensas regresar o te quedaras a dormir en casa de Eren?-Deje de lado como me sentía para mirarlo fijamente.

-Ahora que lo preguntas ¡No lo he decidido! ¿Hay inconveniente si me quedo a dormir con el?-El mas alto me negó con la cabeza-¡Claro que no! Te has esforzado en la escuela ¡No tiene nada de malo que te distraigas! Con respecto a tu abuelo ¡No te preocupes! Tu madre y yo estaremos al pendiente ¿Solo avísame si no vas a venir esta bien? De todas maneras te estaremos esperando con la cena y una platica sobre como la pasastes ¿Eren y tu planearon algo en particular?

-¡No realmente! No tuvimos tiempo y queríamos que fuera algo espontáneo. Además, no considero que eso sea tan importante. Digo, con tal de que la pasemos bien ¿No hay problema, no te parece?-Me encogí de hombros, metiéndome las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaleco-Tienes razón como de costumbre ¿Te espero abajo esta bien? Yo también tengo que salir ¿Por qué no le marcas a Eren y quedas con el cerca del centro? Ahí hay buenos lugares que pueden visitar-Mi guiño un ojo, haciendo un gesto demasiado extraño. Me quede estático ¡No podía estar mas desconcertado!

Hice lo que me sugirió mi papa, pero el pelimarron no me contesto. Le envié un mensaje de texto y le deje otro en facebook ¡El suele usar seguido las redes sociales! A diferencia de mí. Se puede decir, que tenemos pocos gustos en común. Lo que a mi me parece divertido a el le aburre y viceversa-No es que tengamos que ser exactamente iguales-Dije en voz baja. Guarde varias mudas de ropa en un bolso cruzado que me colgué, cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto, caminando hasta la sala y luego al comedor.

Me quede callado, mientras mis padres platicaban e intercambiaban miradas que no entendí a que venían. Sin embargo, intente ignorar ese hecho y disfrutar de mi ensalada de alcachofa-Cerré los ojos, disgustando el sabor, sonrojándome por lo deliciosa que estaba. Me di cuenta que estaba llamando demasiado la atención-¿Qué les pasa? Me han estado viendo así durante toda la comida-Me dije entre pensamientos. Me levante, lave mi plato, poniéndolo en la platera. Tome mis cosas ¡No quería perder mas tiempo! Me siento a un extremo del sofá al escuchar a mi celular sonar.

Era un mensaje de Eren ¡Me dijo que estaba bien y que nos veríamos en el lugar de siempre! Se trataba de un pequeño parque, que queda cerca de unos apartamentos que solemos visitar desde pequeños-¿Ya te respondió?-Mire a mi padre, asistiéndole con un leve movimiento de cabeza-Si, será mejor que me de prisa ¡No quiero hacerlo esperar demasiado!-Me interrumpe, haciendo un sonido con la garganta-¡Tómatelo con calma Armin! Ya te dije que puedo llevarte ¡Solo dame unos minutos! No quiero que vayas incomodo en el transporte publico o que sudes ¿Quieres verte bien o no?-No me agrado el tono que estaba utilizando.

Le dije a mi papa que me dejara a unas pocas cuadras. No quería que estuviera presente cuando me encontrara con el pelimarron. Al bajarme, me despido ¡Camino alrededor de diez minutos! Bajando un par de cuadras hasta llegar al parque-Al parecer no ha llegado-Me senté sobre un columpio-Me muevo de arriba hacia abajo. Me detengo, al sentir como alguien me rodea de la cintura con un brazo ¡Sentí su calido aliento sobre mi cuello!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Pov Eren.**

.

* * *

><p>Pestañee un par de veces, soltando largos bostezos y estirando los brazos en diferentes direcciones. Tome mi reproductor, apagándolo y guardando mis auriculares. Se me ocurrió tomar una ducha rápida, para refrescarme y quitarme la pereza que sentía-¡Ya casi son las dos! Dentro de poco debo pasar por Armin-Me acerque al closet de mi habitación, sacando uno de mis atuendos favoritos. Una camisa negra, que convine con otra de vestir de color gris, una corbata de un color café, pantalones negros y unos tenis azules. Me esmere por verme bien-¡Listo! Espero impresionarlo-Me sonreí a mi mismo, alentándome-Me siento sobre la cama, para ver que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y un mensaje del pequeño rubio de ojos azules.<p>

-¿En ese lugar?-Me pregunte en voz baja algo perplejo. No tarde en contestarle. Salgo de mi habitación, bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina, haciéndome un aperitivo: Un emparedado con jamón, queso y tomate, que acompañe con una bebida deportiva sabor a uva-Será mejor que me apresure ¡Es nuestra primera cita! No debo hacerlo esperar. Luego ¿Qué dirá de mi?-Solté con tono divertido. Antes de irme, tomo el dinero que me habían dejado mis padres para sustentarme estos días. Al salir de mi casa, corro alrededor de treinta minutos-Me detengo, apoyando un brazo sobre una pequeña pared-¡Ya casi son las tres!- Entro al parque, sentándome sobre una banca, observando los alrededores.

Echo mi cuello hacia atrás, apretando los ojos ¡Suspire sonoramente! Paso mi brazo sobre el espaldar del banquillo, girando la cabeza de vez en cuando-Ahí estas-Me levanto, acercándome al mas bajo por detrás, sujetándolo de la cintura con un brazo, pegando mi nariz en su cuello, restregándosela suavemente-Te tardastes Armin-Suelto un gruñido, utilizando un tono de voz lascivo. El pequeño ojiazul, levanta su cara, aprovecho para besarle la mejilla cariñosamente, mostrándole una reluciente sonrisa-¿Te hice esperar mucho? Si es así, lo lamento-Me dijo con una voz tan baja que apenas pude escucharlo. La expresión en su rostro me enterneció-Mi cuerpo se estremeció, sin mencionar que mi respiración se sobresalto.

Me separo del mas bajo, dándole la vuelta, para verlo de frente-No te preocupes, llegue hace poco, solo que me tome unos minutos para descansar ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No me vistes o querías que yo viniera?-Abrió la boca, pero no lo dejo pronunciar palabra. Preferí robarle un beso, metiendo mi lengua. Nos separamos segundos después-¡Te ves hermoso! ¿Te pusistes así de lindo para mi?-Le susurre, besándole la mano-No me trates como si fuera una de tus novias-Intento sonar enojado, no pude tomar en serio lo que me acababa de decir-No lo tomes de esa manera, solo intento ser amable con mi novio-Utilice un tono aterciopelado.

Armin es demasiado adorable. Puse mis manos sobre sus piernas, apoyando mi barbilla sobre mis brazos y teniendo la cabeza levemente levantada, mirándolo fijamente-¿Tan mal me veo?-Entrecerré los ojos, solté varias carcajadas entre dientes-¿Pero que dices? Te acabo de decir que estas hermoso. Esa ropa te queda muy bien ¡Te ves adorable sin importar que tengas puesto!-Lo mire divertido, detallando las expresiones que hacia y ese lindo sonrojo que apenas era perceptible-¿Qué hay de mi? ¿Te gusta como me veo?-Me levante del suelo, acercando mi rostro al suyo ¡Tan cerca que podía oírlo respirar!

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. En el camino podrás decirme si te gusto o no-Le guiñe un ojo, ampliando mi bonita sonrisa-Armin ¿Te gustaría ir a un lugar en particular o prefieres que yo decida? No tuve tiempo de planear nada ¡No estuve de ánimos estos últimos días! Pero podemos ir a los mejores lugares que estén aquí cerca-Le explique con un tono entusiasta. Ya se que esta no es mi primera cita, pero si es la primera que disfruto tanto.

El pequeño rubio me regala una pequeña sonrisa. Lo tomo de la mano, saliendo del parque y tomando el camino más cercano al centro de la ciudad. Pasamos por tiendas, centros recreativos, centros turísticos, monumentos nacionales, edificios del gobierno y obras arquitectónicas que representan la historia de nuestro país. Algunas cosas me llamaban la atención, otras no ¡No le di tanta importancia! Solo quería que Armin disfrutara. Intente hacerle plática, preguntándole sobre sus gustos e intereses. Después de todo ¿No se supone que una cita es para eso?

A pesar de que no me interesaban la mayoría de los lugares por los que pasamos, no puedo decir que la este pasando mal ¡Por algo dicen que uno puede divertirse con cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando se este con la persona indicada! Lo único malo fueron las miradas indiscretas que nos dedicaban varios adultos o la manera como me observaban ciertas mujeres ¡Eran mas o menos de nuestra edad! Solo que no les preste atención, no me importo ser grosero, ni cortante ¡Era eso o que arruinaran nuestra salida! Al menos Armin no se percato de lo antes mencionado.

Hubo momentos en que me pase de atrevido. Se que a mi novio no le gusta llamar la atención o que hagamos ciertas cosas en publico ¿Eso es indecencia o no? Eso si, a mi no me puede importar menos la opinión de un montón de extraños ¿Qué caso tiene preocuparse por pequeñeces como esas? Son gente que seguramente no volveré a ver y si lo hago, tal vez ni me acuerde de sus caras. Sin embargo ¿Puedo decir lo mismo en el caso de ellos? Sobre todo, porque en ocasiones me comporto como un novio celoso y posesivo. Soy bueno para darme cuenta de las intenciones de terceros como con Jean o Levi.

Eran un poco más de las cuatro de la tarde. Se nos ocurrió sentarnos en una plaza que vimos para descansar-El lugar que escogimos, estaba rodeado de árboles que nos daban sombra, también soplaba el viento de manera deliciosa. Armin apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho, yo me dedico a verlo y cuidarlo mientras duerme. Me entretuve con un espectáculo callejero, segundos después volteo hacia un grupo de señoras que aparentaban pasar de los cincuenta-¿Les importaría irse?-No suelo tener tan mala actitud, pero me desagradaba la forma en como nos veían-No tienes porque ser tan grosero-Me dijo una, haciéndose la interesante.

Chasqueo con la lengua al sentirme irritado-Tal vez yo sea grosero, pero usted esta siendo demasiado inoportuna ¿Por qué no se van a otro lugar? No me gusta que desconocidas como ustedes, vean lo que hago, que digo o a donde voy-Las mire con rebeldía, haciendo un gesto de pocos amigos. Fingí desinterés-¡Esta juventud de ahora! En mis tiempos los chicos como tu se buscaban novias y eran más considerados con las personas mayores-Solté un largo bostezo. Las mencionadas se fueron molestas-Les hace falta que sus maridos les dediquen tiempo o un pasatiempo al menos-Solté varias carcajadas. Me olvido de ese mal rato que me hicieron pasar, concentrándome en mi novio de ojos celestes.

Borre mi gesto malhumorado, sonriéndole dulcemente-Eren ¿Qué hora es? Lo siento, me quede dormido-Se veía preocupado. Le doy un beso en la frente, acariciándole el rostro con mi dedo índice-No te preocupes, estabas cansado, tampoco me molesto cuidarte mientras dormías y solo fueron unos minutos. Son las 4:45-Lo tome de su cabello rubio, besándolo intensamente por un par de segundos-¿No te incomoda que nos vean verdad?-El me negó con un rápido movimiento de cabeza-¡Sabes que no! Eres mi novio, estamos saliendo y se que es normal que quieras demostrarme afecto-Los ojos me brillaron de felicidad.

-Me encanta cuando eres tu el que me lo dice-El mas bajo me rodea con sus brazos-Escuche voces ¿Sucedió algo malo?-Me miro curioso, intente lucir tranquilo para que no sospechara nada-Ah si, platique con unas señoras mientras dormías, me dijeron que hacíamos bonita pareja-Me mofe, Armin es tan ingenuo que se lo creyó-¿No tienes hambre? Yo si, hay un sitio de comida rápida llamado: Maji Burger. También venden otro tipo de comidas mas sofisticadas ¡Se que no te agrada la comida chatarra! Pero suelo ir con el club de béisbol cuando terminamos las prácticas y tenemos tiempo-Le explique pausadamente, esperando su respuesta.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Pov Armin.**

.

* * *

><p>Eren me hablo de un lugar al que suele ir con sus amigos del equipo de béisbol de nuestro instituto. Me pareció una buena idea, no son los lugares que suelo frecuentar con Jean o con Marco, pero no me desagrada ir a un lugar que a el le guste ¡Hasta ahora solo hemos ido a sitios que me llaman la atención! No se que sucedió mientras dormía, solo se que el pelimarron no me lo dirá por mas que se lo pregunte. Entonces ¿Qué caso tiene intentarlo? Además, se supone que la idea de que salgamos es que la pasemos bien y no quiero arruinarlo poniéndome insistente con un tema que no viene al caso. Tardamos tan solo veinte minutos en llegar, al entrar varios empleados saludaron a Eren, el les sonrió amablemente y les pregunto si podían darle la mesa de siempre.<p>

El lugar era un pequeño restaurante: Las paredes eran blancas, combinadas con un color rojo carmín y varios detalles en anaranjado. Habían diversas mesas de color blanco, con sofás de color rojo y asientos del mismo color, que parecían cojines con forma cilíndrica. Contaba con maquinas de soda, maquinas de salsas, baños para clientes y una barra en donde hacen pedidos y te proporcionan bandejas con cubiertos y todo lo demás. En la barra trabajaban varios empleados, desde la caja hasta el área de servicio, tenían un gran menú enmarcado en azul metalizado pegado en el techo, sin mencionar que te proporcionaban cartas de menús individuales para más comodidad.

Luego de acomodarnos, hicimos nuestros pedidos. Ordenamos un menú para dos personas: Un medio pollo con papas fritas y ensalada, de beber pedí una malteada de vainilla y Eren una gaseosa de naranja. El ojiesmeralda, también podio para el una hamburguesa y una ración de papas fritas, con salsa extra-¿Seguro que puedes comer todo eso?-Le pregunte algo perplejo, al ver que había terminado su hamburguesa, cuando yo apenas había probado la ensalada agridulce y un muslo de pollo-No me prestes atención y disfruta de la comida, suelo comer mas cuando vengo con mis amigos del club de béisbol.

Me quede callado, no entendía como una sola persona podía comer tanto y tan rápido. Deje eso de lado, para poder disfrutar de la comida, a la vez que Eren me hacia todo tipo de preguntas. La más importante: ¿Te quedaras a dormir conmigo? Lo pensé un poco. Al final termine cediendo-Espera Armin, tienes una mancha de salsa cerca de los labios-Sonrió con malicia, levantándose de su asiento, acercándose a mi y presionando mis labios con los suyos. Apreté los ojos, al abrirlos vi como nos había tomado una foto con su teléfono celular-Para tenerla de recuerdo ¿Te molesta que la use como foto de perfil?-Me le quede viendo sin saber que decir. Se notaba que disfrutaba avergonzarme.

Paso toda una hora. Eren solía hacerme comentarios que no quise contestar-En esos momentos solía reír. Cuando no, se disculpaba robándome besos o acariciándome cualquier parte del cuerpo ¡Me molestaba que hiciera esas cosas en publico! Cuando podría hacerlo cuando estuviéramos solos en su casa-¿Entonces el problema es toda esta gente? Eso se arregla fácilmente Armin-Levanto su mano-¡Oye! Mesera, tráeme la cuenta, ya nos vamos-Su mirada se volvió extremadamente lasciva. Gire la cabeza nervioso hacia otra dirección. Después de pagar, el pelimarron le guiño un ojo a la mesera que nos atendió, dándole un billete como propina.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Pov Eren.**

.

* * *

><p>Transcurrió el tiempo. El camino a casa fue muy silencioso-Metí las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón, tarareando una canción y riendo entre dientes. De vez en cuando solía voltear para ver a Armin-¡Que lindo es! Si supiera lo que quiero hacerle cada vez que lo tengo cerca-Me dije entre pensamientos, revisando mi teléfono móvil y contestando los mensajes que me habían dejado mis padres, entre otros contactos como Reiner o Mikasa. Echo el cuello hacia atrás, mirando el cielo-¡Esto no luce bien! No me había percatado de que hacia tan mal clima ¡El cielo esta todo nublado!-Mencione en voz baja. Sujeto al mas bajo de la mano para empezar a correr-¿No te molesta que corramos un par de cuadras Armin?-Le dedique una sonrisa traviesa, sintiendo varias gotas de agua caer sobre mi cabellera marrón y la ropa que tenia puesta.<p>

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos. Armin se apoya del muro del estacionamiento de mi casa, mientras que yo saco las llaves, abriendo las puertas rápidamente-Hago un movimiento de hombro para que me siga. Al entrar, nos quitamos los zapatos, junto a las calcetas, dejándolos en la alfombra de terciopelo gris que había en el hall de entrada-Será mejor que nos sequemos y nos pongamos ropa limpia-Busque dos toallas en un anaquel de ropa limpia en la zona de servicio. Pongo una sobre su cabeza, frotándole el cabello con fuerza moderada-¿No te molesta que te preste algo de ropa? Todo lo que traías se mojo-Señale con un dedo, el morral que bajaba desde su hombro hasta su cintura.

Subí a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa, me puse: Una camiseta blanca, junto a unos pantalones cortos verdes y ropa interior negra con líneas naranjas ¡No quise quitarme la llave que me cuelga del cuello! Al bajar, vi al rubio sentado sobre el sofá más amplio. Tenia la toalla que le preste cubriéndole casi todo el cuerpo-Me quede estático-Esto si que es una vista tentadora-Intente ignorar mis propios pensamientos. Le di el cambio de ropa que le había traído, consistía en: Ropa interior azul celeste con blanco, un suéter de mangas cortas gris con verde y unos pantaloncillos caoba. Recogí nuestra ropa mojada, metiéndola dentro de la lavadora.

Al volver veo al más bajo un tanto pensativo-Armin ¿Qué se te antoja? ¿No quieres café o chocolate caliente? Ya esta preparado, solo tengo que calentarlo-El ojiazul me afirmo con un simple gesto. Camino hasta la cocina, llenando una taza con chocolate y metiéndola en el microondas. Al sacarla, la bebida achocolatada estaba humeante, con buen aroma y temperatura-Aquí tienes ¡Disfrútala!-Le sonreí amablemente. Sentándome en el mueble que estaba al frente-Gracias ¿No quieres un poco?-Le negué con la cabeza-No es necesario, no tengo frió-Amplié el gesto en mi rostro sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

En cuanto termino, le quite la taza de entre las manos, dejándola en el fregadero. El pequeño rubio se levanto, caminando hasta las escaleras. Me acerco a el con paso veloz, arrinconando contra una pared cercana-¿Piensas solo irte y dejarme aquí solo?-Fingí desilusión. El ojiceleste balbuceo monosílabos que no alcance a escuchar. Sonreí insinuante, estampándole un beso corto en los labios-No me dijistes si te gusto o no ¡Mi ropa quedo arruinada! Pero estar con menos ropa es mejor ¿No te parece?-Mencione juguetón. Le di un beso de lengua bastante húmedo.

Armin cerro los ojos como cada vez que esta nervioso. Eso me motivo a meter mi mano debajo de su camisa, acariciándole el torso y el pecho-Me esforcé por ti. Merezco una recompensa ¿No crees?-Mi voz sonaba ronca y mas baja de lo usual. Le lamí una mejilla, atrapando entre mis dientes su lóbulo-Oírlo suspirar me animo a ir mas lejos-¿Por qué no subimos? No es que me moleste que lo hagamos aquí, es solo que en mi habitación estaremos más cómodos. Luego, podemos repetirlo en toda la casa-Tenia la cara tan roja que parecía un tomate-Reí entre dientes.

Estaba tan ansioso que apenas podía esperar. El más bajo camino delante y yo detrás ¡Armin entra primero! Entrecierro la puerta, para que el cuarto no este totalmente a oscuras. Vuelvo a besarlo, guiándolo hasta la cama, empujándolo con una mano-Amplio la sonrisa entre mis labios, al verlo apenado. Gateo sobre su cuerpo, admirándolo por un par de segundos. Lo beso nuevamente, haciendo presión sobre sus labios-El rubio estaba tan concentrando en lo que le hacia, que no se percato de cuando le baje la ropa interior, dejando su miembro expuesto.

Tiene un buen tamaño. Me anime a quitarme la camiseta que traía puesta, mostrándole un cuerpo moldeado debido al gimnasio y al béisbol-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-Ladee el cuello, juguetón, bajándome la ropa interior hasta las rodillas ¡Sujete con una mano mi pene endurecido!-Dime que te gusto ¡Quiero que me lo digas!-Le lamí lascivamente una mejilla con los ojos cerrados. Baje, mordiéndole la barbilla, dejando besos cortos. Armin abre los labios tímidamente ¡No pierdo el tiempo! Meto la lengua dentro de su boca, desesperado-Dilo, necesito oírlo-Le susurre. Sonando posesivo.

-¡Me gustas!-Me brillaron los ojos-¿Qué quieres que haga? Puedo complacerte en cualquier cosa-Que sigas-Lo que tu digas rubiecito-Lo bese lentamente, Armin me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. Junte mi hombría con la suya, frotándolas una contra otra al mismo tiempo. Nos separamos para tomar aire, soltando suspiros y gemidos entre besos, dejando un hilo de saliva entre nuestras bocas-M-mnn… Armin-Suspire. Metiéndole la lengua dentro de su oreja, mordisqueándola. Le beso una mejilla castamente, bajando hasta su cuello ¡Acariciándoselo!-¡Tu piel es tan suave! Me encanta sentirla-Murmure con voz ronca, besándola y dejando pequeños mordiscos sobre esa zona-No lo hagas tan fuerte Eren-¿Por qué no? Todos tienen que saber que me perteneces-No quise que me contestara. Frote con más fuerza nuestros penes.

Me deleite al oírlo suspirar ¡Balbuceo frases entre cortadas!-Sonreí divertido al verlo disfrutar-¡Estas tan caliente! Si que eres lascivo Armin-Dije entre carcajadas. El rubiecito lindo intento verse enojado ¡Solo que no pude tomármelo en serio!-¡Eres adorable! Me encanta tenerte debajo de mi-Le sujete de la muñeca con mi mano libre, lamiéndole un par de dedos, metiéndolos en mi boca ¡Saboreándolos lentamente!-Parece que lo disfrutas-Voltee a verlo-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tu no pareces nada disgustado con lo que te hago-Le guiño un ojo. Armin frunce el seño.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Pov Armin.**

.

* * *

><p>La actitud de Eren me molestaba ¡Solo que no podía demostrarlo! No dejaba de manosearme el cuerpo-¡Demonios! Todo esto es demasiado nuevo para mi-Intente relajarme. Respire profundo ¡Solo que no podía! No eran solo por sus besos o los roces, si no por la manera en como frotada nuestros penes uno contra otro y al mismo tiempo-Si que sabe como hacerlo ¡Se ve que tiene experiencia! ¿Cómo puede hacerlo tan bien? ¿No se supone que solo ha tenido novias?-Me cuestione, irritado-Un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, escuchándolo gemir cerca de mi oreja. Apreté los ojos con fuerza, ya que movía su mano con mayor agilidad.<p>

Mi pecho subía y bajaba. Apreté los dientes, sintiendo una presión en mi parte baja-Déjalo salir-Me susurro dulcemente. Dejamos de besarnos, separándonos lentamente, sentándonos sobre la cama. Eren me sonrió divertido ¡Nuestros torsos estaban todos llenos de semen! Mi rostro enrojeció, cuando me di cuenta de lo que acabábamos de hacer y como me veía el pelimarron. El ojiverde, se limpio aquel liquido con los dedos, metiéndoselos en la boca, sacándoselos y lamiéndoselos en frente mió-Sabes delicioso, tal y como me imagine-Quede sin habla. El más alto no perdió el tiempo, se me acerco, sujetándome la cara con ambas manos.

-No tienes porque ponerte nervioso ¿Esto es normal entre dos personas que se gustan o es que no quieres hacerlo conmigo?-Lo note preocupado. Beso sus labios castamente-Entiendo ¿Entonces tócame si? No me parece justo que seas el único que disfrute. No digo que me disguste ser el dominante, pero seria lindo que me demostraras si me quieres o no-Eren me besa la frente dulcemente.

Le muestro un gesto animado. Eren me acuesta sobre la cama, abriéndome las piernas, acariciándomelas descaradamente-Tienes un cuerpo delicioso Armin ¡Quiero conocer todo de ti!-Abro la boca, pero en seguida la vuelvo a cerrar al sentir como el mas alto mordía uno de mis pezones, apretando el otro entre dos dedos-Deja de hacer eso ¡Déjame escuchar tu voz! Solo así sabré si lo estas disfrutando-Me sorprendió esa manera de hablar ¿En donde había quedado el Eren que yo conocía?-Me lamió el pezón varias veces hasta morderlo. Bajo por mi torso, dejando besos y mordidas hasta llegar a mi entrepierna-Eres muy sensible en este punto-Me hizo presión en el glande con un dedo. De el, escurrió liquido pre-seminal.

Echo el cuello hacia atrás, sintiendo su lengua caliente sobre mis testículos-¿Te gusta que toque aquí verdad?-Los muerde suavemente, haciéndome jadear. Sujeta mi miembro con la mano ¡Masajeándolo! Pasando su lengua por el tronco sin quitarme la mirada de encima-Me muerdo el labio inferior. Eren le da varias lamidas a la punta-Estas tan duro y apenas empecé ¡Estoy desilusionado!-Entrecerré los ojos enojado-¿Qué se creía?-Arqueo la espalda. El pelimarron mete mi hombría dentro de su boca ¡Subiendo y bajando! Lamiendo toda la extensión.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Pov Eren.**

.

* * *

><p>Armin es sumiso, sin mencionar que no tiene ningún tipo de experiencia en el sexo ¡Pero no es que eso me moleste! Al contrario. Me alegra que su primera vez sea conmigo-Muevo mi boca ágilmente, marcándole un ritmo ¡El rubio me sujeta de mi cabello marrón!-Sonrió gustoso, sacando su pene de mi boca, lamiéndole la punta lascivamente y mordiéndola con poca fuerza-Lo veo arquear la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás ¡Me pareció chistosa la manera en como intentaba reprimir sus gemidos! Metí su miembro en mi boca hasta el fondo, casi rozándome la garganta. Fui aumentando la velocidad, envolviendo su dura erección con la lengua. Los gemidos de Armin se volvieron mas frecuentes, inundando la habitación.<p>

Mi pequeño novio se derramo en mi boca, llenándola de aquel liquido caliente. La abro, soltando el pene del ojiceleste ¡Flácido! Reí entre dientes. Me limpie los restos del semen del mas bajo, relamiéndome los labios lascivamente-Un poco salado, pero nada mal ¿No quieres probar?-No le doy tiempo de que me conteste, uno mis labios con los suyos, haciendo presión para que abra la boca. Al hacerlo, exploro esa deliciosa cavidad, enredando mi lengua con la suya. Al separarnos, junto mis dientes, sonriéndole juguetón-¿Me ayudas un poco?-Le pregunte divertido, señalando mi entrepierna.

Sujete mi hombría con una mano, intentando aliviar el dolor. El pequeño de ojos azules, me detiene, sujetándome de las muñecas ¡Nos miramos con deseo!-Déjame hacerlo, intentare hacerlo bien ¡Es injusto que no intente complacerte!-Solté una risotada ¡Tan adorable! Sobre todo porque su voz se oía nerviosa y las manos le temblaban levemente. Me apoye sobre mis rodillas, cerrando los ojos. Sentí como Armin movía su mano sobre mi caliente erección-¿Quieres que te enseñe como se hace?-No pronuncio palabra-Muévala de esta forma-Le mostré que podía hacerlo mas rápido, de manera mas fluida, sin necesidad de ser tan tímido.

Abro un ojo, para ver como Armin inclinaba la cabeza, mirando fijamente mi hombría-¿Qué tanto ves hay abajo?-Reí entre dientes. Me enterneció lo apenado que estaba-¿Qué sucede? Puedes tocarme hay si quieres-Es que… ¡Es demasiado grande! No creo que pueda meterla en mi boca como tu lo hicistes-Lo tome de su suave cabellera rubia, metiéndole todo mi miembro con un rápido movimiento. Ampliando la expresión juguetona entre mis labios, al sentir como movía su boca, acariciando mi pena con su lengua lentamente. Lo saca, dándole varias lamidas, bajando a los testículos, besándolos. Sujeta mi miembro nuevamente, subiendo y bajando su mano, acariciándolo.

Mi pequeño novio abre la boca, metiendo primero la punta, luego el tronco, engulléndolo entero-Me mordí el labio inferior, apretando los ojos. Mis gemidos se volvieron mas audibles ¡Mas sugerentes! Puse mi mano sobre su cabeza, marcándole el ritmo que mas me complacía. El conejito, tenia los ojos cerrados ¡El sonrojo en sus mejillas se notaba mas!-¿Te gusta tenerlo dentro de tu boca, eh?-Mencione lascivamente con la intención de molestarlo. Solté varias gruñidos, ladeando el cuello, mientras aumentaba la velocidad con la que movía su boca-Armin ¡Ya no aguanto! Casi llego-Transcurrieron unos segundos. El rubio se separo unos centímetros, llene su cara con mi semen-Nos miramos mutuamente ¡Dibuje una media sonrisa entre mis labios!

Junto dos dedos, poniéndolos debajo de su barbilla, levantándole el rostro para que me mirara a los ojos-Para ser la primera vez, no estuvistes nada mal ¿Cómo será cuando tengas mas experiencia haciéndolo?-Me encantaba avergonzarlo. Aunque me gustaría que me tuviera mas confianza en ese aspecto. Ladee el cuello masajeándomelo. Pongo mis manos sobre sus muslos, frotándoselos delicadamente-¿Por qué me miras así?-Pronuncio con una mirada malhumorada. Me mordí el labio inferior, intentando contener la risa-No es como si hubiéramos terminado Armin ¡No hacemos mas que empezar!-Entre abrió los labios, murmurando palabras que no alcance a escuchar. Lo tome de los muslos, acercándolo a mí cuerpo, colocando mis manos sobre sus glúteos, apretándoselos y haciéndolo jadear.

-Tienes un buen trasero. Siempre me he preguntado como se sentirá estar dentro de ti, embestirte y llenarte con mi semen ¿Tu que crees? Seguro eres delicioso-Intento reclamarme. Meto mi dedo anular, haciéndolo gemir-¿Te he dicho antes lo hermoso que te vez cuando gimes? Eres un niño muy lindo Armin, pero tenerte desnudo, todo sonrojado, sudado y debajo de mi hace que me gustes mucho mas de lo usual-Lo sujeto de la nuca. Nos besamos pausadamente-Armin, ponte en cuatro patas y abre bien las piernas-Solté demandante. Me deleite con la vista que me estaba ofreciendo el rubio-Tentador ¡Demasiado!-Murmure, acercándome aun mas.

Puse mi mano sobre una de sus nalgas, frotándola. Se la azoto, sacándole un gemido-Eren, no me pegues tan fuerte-Intento que lo tomara en serio, pero su voz sonaba insegura-¿Por que? ¿No quieres que deje ninguna marca? Pero si eres mió-La muerdo suavemente, escuchándolo jadear-No es como si alguien además de mi fuera a verte desnudo-Me humedezco los labios con la lengua. Cierro los ojos, lamiéndole el ano, metiendo mi lengua dentro de ese pequeño orificio-Eren, con la lengua no-Me pidió con voz entrecortada. Lo ignore, concentrándome en lo que hacia.

Sonreí de medio lado a la vez que le acariciaba la espalda-Voy a entrar ¿Avísame si te duele esta bien? Intentare ser cuidadoso-Le susurre cerca de la oreja para tranquilizarlo, besándolo castamente en la mejilla. Tome mi pene con una mano, restregándolo contra sus nalgas. Metí la punta lentamente, seguido del resto-Relájate rubiecito, estas muy tenso-Murmure en voz baja. Espere unos segundos a que se acostumbrara para dar la primera estocada. Me fui moviendo despacio, para que el mas bajo pudiera disfrutarlo tanto como yo-¡Demonios! Estas demasiado apretado-Solté un gruñido-Me encanta, tu interior se siente tan caliente-Mencione con voz lasciva, aumentando la velocidad en cada embestida.

Lo sujete de la cintura, moviéndome mas fácilmente-¿Lo sientes Armin? ¿Cómo tu carne me rodea? Es como si tu ano tuviera el tamaño perfecto, como si estuviera hecho para mí miembro-Lo tome del cabello, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Lo bese intensamente ¡Era como si quisiera devorarlo!-Uhn… Eren-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te gusta?-Si, se siente bien-No pude evitar sonreír. Baje las manos, sujetándolo de los muslos-Bebe ¡Me encantas! Ya casi termino, solo aguanta un poco mas-El ojiceleste estaba tan sumergido en el placer que no se dio cuenta cuando sujete su hombría con una mano, masturbándola-Déjame ayudarte, así lo disfrutaras mas.

Di unas últimas estocadas antes de llegar al clímax. Me derrame en su estrecha entrada, haciendo un gesto de satisfacción-El rubio se arrojo sobre el colchón, respirando entre cortado. Dejo caer mi cuerpo sobre el suyo-Podía escuchar su respiración, su pecho subía y bajaba. Le beso la espalda cariñosamente-¿Entonces si te gusto?-Me acerque a su lóbulo, dándole una lamida y luego una mordida-Te ves tan lindo cada vez que pones esa cara-Refiriéndome a su sonrojo. Lo rodeo con mis brazos, cerrando los ojos y soltando una risita entre dientes-¡Si que es adorable! Si al menos se diera cuenta de lo que me hace sentir cuando estamos así-Restregué mi nariz contra su cuello, olfateándolo y mordiéndolo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Pov Armin.**

.

* * *

><p>Sentí como el semen del pelimarron se escurría entre mis piernas-¡Que vergonzoso! Ni siquiera se que debo hacer o que decir. Tal vez deba ser honesto conmigo mismo ¡Me gusto! Me agrada sentir el cuerpo de Eren tan cerca del mió-Murmure-Eren, estas pesado ¿Puedes moverte un poco?-Intente mostrar seguridad-Y si no lo hago ¿Qué harás? ¿Empujarme? Bebe, se te nota cansado-Utilizo ese tono que tanto me molestaba. No podía ver su rostro, pero me imaginaba que expresión debía tener-Resople con frustración, apartándome del castaño-¿A dónde crees que vas Armin?-Se hizo el desentendido. Paso ambos brazos detrás de su nuca-¿No pensaras dejarme solo o si?<p>

Lo mire fijamente-Ven aquí-Dio palmaditas sobre sus piernas, me siento sobre ellas-¿Qué sucede? ¿No me dirás nada?-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-Ladeo el rostro sin borrar su sonrisa-No lo se, no tienes porque ponerte a la defensiva ¿Te da vergüenza verme desnudo? ¡No deberías! No después de lo que acabamos de hacer-Me quede sin habla con la boca entreabierta-¿Por qué no continuamos? Quiero seguir tocándote-Me recuesto sobre la cama. El chico de ojos azules verdosos, gatea sobre mi, poniendo su boca cerca de mi entrepierna-No tienes que hablar, tu cuerpo es mucho mas sincero que tu-Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

El ojiverde pone su cara cerca de mi miembro ¡Yo quedo en las mismas condiciones!-Es una buena vista la que tenemos aquí-Hizo presión en mi trasero, cerca de mi ano con sus pulgares. Beso la punta de su sexo, dándole una lamida y luego metiéndomela en la boca-Mmn. Armin ¡Eres un buen niño!-Lo escuche reír entre dientes. Jadeando y gimiendo en voz baja-¡Si que eres bueno! Estas aprendiendo rápido- Siento como humedece mi entrada con su lengua, rozándola con la punta-Yo también quiero probar, no me parece justo que seas el único que se divierta-Me imito, metiendo mi miembro en su boca, pero con mayor profundidad.

Me tenso levemente, al sentir como mete dos dedos llenos de semen en mi ano. Muerdo suavemente el glande del más alto por instinto. Intento relajarme, succionando ese órgano caliente y palpitante-Es como si se pusiera mas grande con el tiempo ¡Se siente mas duro!-El rostro me ardía por tener este tipo de pensamientos ¿Qué sucede conmigo? No soy ese tipo de persona. Eso si, es difícil no hacerlo al estar en estas circunstancias-Apretó los ojos, sintiendo como succiona mas fuerte. Saca mi miembro de su boca-Me agrada que te estés dejando llevar. Si fuera por mí continuaríamos así ¡Solo que no quiero correrme! Aun no-No entendí que quiso decir.

El pelimarron se acomodo sobre el colchón, pidiéndome con un dedo que me acerque. Me muevo en cuatro patas, acostándome sobre su torso y poniendo la cabeza cerca de su pecho, debajo de su barbilla-Te acabo de preparar, seguro entrara sin ningún problema. Además, llene tu lindo traserito con mi semen hace poco-Intente ignorar eso ultimo. Eren me sujeto, levantándome una pierna-Recuerda, no te tenses, te dolerá menos y lo disfrutaras mas-Nos vimos a los ojos, a la vez que el colocaba su hombría en mi entrada.

Respire por la boca, mientras que el ojiverde hacia presión en mi ano con la punta de su sexo-Me mordí el labio inferior. Fue entrando poco a poco-Muy bien, ya estoy adentro ¿Empezare a moverme esta bien?-Me beso castamente, dándome pequeñas embestidas. Restregué mi rostro en su pecho, soltando pequeños gemidos y escuchando jadear al más alto-¡Maldición! Cada vez estas mas estrecho-Eso no es cierto ¡No es que yo sea estrecho! Es solo que tu miembro es muy grande-Lo oí reír cerca de mi oreja-¿Pero que dices? Si eres jodidamente apretado.

Fue aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas. Choco los dientes entre si, reprimiendo mis gemidos-Deja de hacer eso ¡Quiero que digas mi nombre mientras te embisto!-Unió sus labios con los míos en un beso húmedo-Uhn… Eren-Murmure, sin separar mis labios de los suyos. Al terminar con el beso, pude ver su linda sonrisa.

Transcurrieron un par de segundos. Saco su hombría de mi interior ¡Me beso una mejilla y mi cabello rubio! Me moví sobre el, acariciando con mis manos su torso bien formado-¿Entonces si te gusto?-Le dedique una mirada indescifrable-¿Lo preguntas después de todo lo que hemos hecho?-Arquee una ceja de forma interrogativa. El movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, con una sonrisa divertida entre sus labios-Ya lo se, solo que eso no me basta ¡Quiero oírlo de ti conejito lindo!-Rodee su cuello con mis brazos, besándolo pausadamente, a la vez que el de ojos verdes me manoseaba el trasero.

Oculte mi mirada debajo de mi cabello rubio. Trague grueso-¿Por qué?-Porque saber que me quieres no siempre será suficiente ¡Quiero que me lo demuestres!-¿Por qué no me lo pedistes antes?-El pelimarron suelta un bufido-Se que suelo decirte lo que pienso, pero no puede ser así todo el tiempo ¡Deberías poder darte cuenta de esos pequeños detalles tu mismo!-Puso su mano en mi mejilla, acariciándomela varias veces. Suelto una larga bocanada de aire, tomo su miembro caliente con una mano-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Me sonrió juguetón. No le conteste, me posicione sobre su hombría, introduciéndomelo lentamente-Cerré los ojos, crujiendo con los dientes por el dolor.

Baje las caderas por completo, gimiendo en voz baja-¿Por qué hicistes eso?-Hizo una mueca con los labios. Tenia el placer reflejado en los ojos-Porque es lo que querías-Nnhh ¿Solo por eso?-Junto las cejas, frunciendo el seño-No, también quería hacerlo ¿Tan malo es que quiera tomar la iniciativa?-Rió entre dientes-¡Para nada! Ven, te ayudo-Puso sus manos en mis muslos, moviéndome sobre su miembro endurecido-Si lo haces de ese modo se siente mucho mejor y puedo entrar en ti fácilmente-Puso una mano sobre mi pecho, acariciándomelo y la otra la dejo sobre mi pierna.

Entreabro un ojo-Me duele Eren-Refiriéndome a mi sexo-¿Por qué no te encargas tu de eso? Quiero verte mientras te tocas-Infle los mofletes ¡Estaba totalmente avergonzado! El ojiverde echa el cuello hacia atrás. Rodeo mi sexo con una mano, acariciándomelo lentamente. Solté varios suspiros, sonriendo. Me penetre a mi mismo con más ímpetu, detallando las diferentes expresiones que hacia el más alto-Me masturbe con mas fuerza, antes de terminar el pelimarron me lo sujeta, deteniéndome-No quiero que te vengas todavía ¿Aguanta un poco mas si?-Lo mire perplejo.

Pasaron unos minutos. Me levante, sacándome el pene del pelimarron de ojos verdes-Las piernas me temblaban-Me acosté sobre la cama, poniendo mi cabeza sobre una almohada. Volteo hacia la derecha-¿Qué buscas?-Lo mire curioso. Mientas el mas alto revisaba unos cajones-Por poco no los veo, hasta pensé que mi madre los había encontrado-Sude en seco detrás de la nuca. Me mostró una caja de condones y una botella de algún tipo de crema-Suelo guardar este tipo de cosas para ocasiones especiales como esta.

Lo mire feo-¿Entonces esto era parte de la cita?-¿Por qué piensas eso Armin?-Me miro burlón-¿Acaso importa? No es que puedas echarte para atrás a estas alturas. No podría detenerme aun si me lo pidieras ¡Ni aunque me rogaras!-Se encogió de hombros, pero sin borrar ese gesto alegre de su cara.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Pov Eren.**

.

* * *

><p>Me subí sobre la cama, abriéndole las piernas al rubio de ojos azules-Los condones no serán necesarios ¡Me gusta como tu carne me rodea cuando entro en ti! Si los hubiera utilizado, no seria lo mismo-Sujete la crema con una mano, echando un poco en la mano contraria. La restregó con las palmas de mis manos-¡Quiero que la pases bien! Aunque se que ya te acostumbrastes a mi tamaño, a pesar de que me dijistes que es muy grande-Solté una risita. No quise mirarlo, pero me imaginaba que cara tenía-Separe mis dedos, untándolos con la loción y poniéndolos sobre sus glúteos. Sujete su miembro duro, frotándoselo. Meto dos dedos, moviéndolos suavemente, expandiendo su interior-Sonreí lascivamente.<p>

Armin cerró los ojos, entreabriendo la boca. Soltó varios gemidos que me excitaron-Lo miro con deseo, relamiéndome los labios y acariciándome mi adolorida erección-Uhn, Eren ¡Déjame acabar! Por favor-Me murmuro suplicante. Verlo en esa postura, tan indefenso ante mi me hizo desearlo aun mas-Esta bien-Le susurre dulcemente cerca de la oreja. Me sonroje al ver como se había llenado la cara con su propio semen-No perdí el tiempo, me posicione sobre el, acomodándole las piernas a mis costados y penetrándolo de una sola estocada-Umn… ¡Delicioso! Lo siento Armin, pero no podía esperar-Utilice un tono de voz lascivo. No estaba pensado con claridad, mi mente estaba embriagada por el placer ¡Me estaba dejando llevar por mis impulsos!

Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa entre mis labios-Cerré los ojos, sintiendo como la carne del ojiazul rodeaba mi hombría ¡Se sentía mejor que las veces anteriores! El rubio apretaba las cobijas de la cama con ambas manos. Ambos teníamos los ojos cerrados, pronunciando el nombre del contrario entre gemidos-Armin ¿Te gusta que te penetre aquí cierto?-Articule con dificultad. No aguanto las ganas ¡Le robo un beso! Ahogando los gemidos de ambos que se escuchaban por toda la habitación. La cama cruje-Al separarnos, lamo la mejilla del lindo conejito, probando su semen y vislumbrando los gestos que hacia. Eso me animo a moverme mas rápido ¡Lo embestí con rudeza y mayor profundidad!-Armin, rodéame con tus piernas-Solté una risita entusiasta, al sentirlas cerca de mi espalda. Baje mi cara, hasta su cuello: besándolo, chupándolo y mordiéndolo con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarle marcas que tardarían en desaparecer.

No sabia que me pasaba ¡Tampoco me interesaba entenderlo!-El rubio de ojos azules, me sujeta firmemente de mi cabello castaño, a la vez que jadeaba con mas frecuencia ¡Con mas intensidad! Estaba tan excitado como yo-A-aah…-Me clava sus uñas en mi espalda. Arqueo mi cuerpo de puro placer, penetrándolo lo mas rápido que puedo-Armin ¡Te amo! Ya casi acabo. Solo aguanta un poco mas, quiero que lleguemos juntos-Siento como su miembro es frotado contra mi abdomen-Córrete dentro de mi Eren ¡Lléname todo!-Lo mire incrédulo, con la poca cordura que me restaba.

-Dime Armin ¿Qué paso con el niño inocente que estaba debajo de mi hace unos instantes?-Me besa dulcemente los labios-Justo aquí, en todo caso es tu culpa-Me muerdo el labio inferior, reprimiendo una carcajada. Aumente el ritmo, dándole cinco estocadas más, antes de terminar en su interior. Las paredes de Armin se contrajeron, apretándome de manera deliciosa ¡Me corrí! Gemimos al mismo tiempo, besándonos fogosamente hasta quedarnos sin aliento-Lleno su interior con mi semen caliente, sacando mi pene, ya flácido, dejando caer mi físico sobre el contrario. El cuarto quedo en silencio ¡Solo se podían escuchar las respiraciones de ambos! Mi pecho subía y bajaba-Suelto una risita entre dientes, sintiendo como el sudor se escurría por todo mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Media hora después.**

**.**

Suspiro sonoramente, poniendo mi codo sobre la mullida cama y mi barbilla sobre la palma de mi mano-¿Estas cansado rubiecito lindo?-Utilice un tono aterciopelado, juntando los dientes en una sonrisa coqueta-Solo un poco, pero esta bien-Lo miro de forma sugerente-Eso significa que…-No lo repetiremos Eren-Junto las cejas, mirándome de reojo-¡Ya lo se! Solo bromeaba, no tienes porque molestarte-Reí entre dientes-Me acerque al ojiazul, besándole la espalda y dándole un mordisco que lo hizo jadear-¿Por qué no te volteas? Me gustaría ver tu rostro-Murmure, ansioso.

Lo sujeto de ambas manos, acercándolo a mi cuerpo-Acomodo mi almohada con un brazo, mientras que rodeo a Armin con el que tenia libre-¡Descansa mi dulce conejito! Mañana será otro día-Pongo mi barbilla sobre su cabeza, moviendo la manta que nos cubría. Cierro los ojos lentamente, resoplando con la boca abierta, a la vez que el ojiazul ponía las piernas a los costados de las mías-Entonces ¿Te gusto nuestra primera cita?-No dijo nada. Pude ver como dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios-Supongo que eso es un si-Solté varias carcajadas. Le beso la frente, acomodándonos sobre el suave colchón.

**_Esto es todo. Solo tengo que decir que me encanto escribir sobre ellos, es una pareja muy linda y que en lo personal me la vivo buscando cosas de ellos y que sea poco común es lo que mas me animo a escribir algo que considero que es de calidad a pesar de lo corto._**

**_Espero que les aya gustado, tal vez después escriba algo mas de ellos, gracias por leer, cuídense._**


End file.
